Sonic Karaoke
by The Final Conduit
Summary: The gang had all decided to do a karaoke night, but some were reluctant to even go. They were forced to nonetheless. But that doesn't mean they can't let their emotions out, does it? Pairings as follows throughout the story. All lyrics were made and owned by me.
1. Angst filled nights

**Before I begin, I'd just like to ask one question (as seen in the description): Is this the equivalent to breaking the rules if I put a karaoke Fanfiction that contains only songs written by me?**

* * *

Shadow scowled. He didn't want to be here but with the combined forces of everyone at the currently secluded building, they were able to force him there.

He glanced at Knuckles, whom had a similar situation with everyone. Shadow knew all too well that the last echidna wanted nothing more than to be on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald, instead of being here for this karaoke party.

Shadow's gaze shifted to find Silver. He probably was the one who, out the three of them, didn't want to be here the most.

Shadow noticed he was reluctant in coming here (which surprised even him!) but after hearing who the latest couple was, Shadow couldn't really blame him. And that couple was Sonic and Blaze.

It was obvious that Silver still loved Blaze, but from what the ebony hedgehog could tell, Blaze didn't feel the same way. Needless to say when Silver found out that Blaze liked Sonic it devastated him, and it didn't really help matters when Silver learned that she didn't remember him at all.

Silver was just accepting that fact until _it_ happened.

When Sonic and Blaze started dating Silver refused to speak to Sonic from that moment to this very day. And to add insult to injury Shadow remembered clearly that Silver told everyone that he felt that way towards Blaze, so the fact that Sonic started dating her genuinely ticked the Ultimate Life Form off. And Silver wasn't the only one suffering.

Shadow's gaze found Amy.

The girl was in denial of them dating, at least at first, but at one point she accepted it. That didn't change the fact that she still loved Sonic.

_Just how selfish can Sonic be? Doesn't he see what he has?'_ Shadow thought as he grabbed a glass he had in front of him._ 'He has everything that most could ever want, someone who genuinely loves you, a world where there is actual happiness… a place where he can belong without being feared…'_ Shadow's ears drooped down sadly.

Shadow envied Sonic because of several things. To start, Sonic didn't have to look over his shoulder whenever he walked down the street to make sure no one was aiming to hurt him.

Sonic wasn't hated for things that had happened in the past, even if sometimes they were blatantly his fault (the Dark Gaia incident proved that), whereas Shadow was feared and hated both for things that he had done and things out of his control.

Sonic didn't have to worry about whether or not to trust anyone or not, he wasn't powerful, he wasn't awake to the fact that sooner or later your actions always come back to bite you in the didn't have to worry about getting too close to anyone before they age and…!

Shadow's scowl returned. _'Maria…'_

Sonic wasn't immortal.

As they started to let the party commence, Tails asked who would want to start first.

To Shadow's surprise, Amy raised her hand silently.

She walked up silently, scrolling through the songs listed.

It was obvious that she was still suffering from the worst of her true love dating someone else.

Shadow wondered why she even bothered, as she only had a slightly hollow sound in her voice, a similar look in her eyes.

Finally, she chose a song, and a countdown began, with the time ticking down from ten.

She walked to the microphone, her head slightly lowered.

It would be hard not to think she was becoming emo…

And at that moment, she began singing… to a surprisingly upbeat melody…

_I'll stay forever; by your side_

_No matter what the pain inside…_

_I'll be here_

Shadow could tell from those lyrics, and the slight pain in her small voice, that this was about Sonic.

And at that moment, he really didn't want to hear it…

_Why…_

_Why can't I act on this simple wish…_

_The want… to let you go…_

_You…_

_You always were there to save me…_

_No matter what the sacrifice…_

_And as I gaze upon the world filled with bitterness_

_Clarity leaves me showing a world without its darkness_

_And I feel this sensation build within me_

_Another thing,_

_Controlling me,_

_Something that I can't understand!_

_I only want to take your hand and squeeze it till the end of time_

_I don't care if we crash land into a world of plight_

_I only see myself with you and I hope you feel the same for me_

_So I'll stay forever; by your side_

_No matter what the pain inside…_

_I'll be here…_

_So say…_

_That you love me more than words can ever say…_

_And show me…_

_Into the light…_

_Embrace me in your arms of warmth,_

_Just show me what it means to be…_

_The maiden of love who stays right here_

_Even through the agony_

_The steel starless night I see_

_Is broken when you're near me…_

_So stay right here_

_Just take my hand,_

_And I'll show you into my dreams!_

_I only want to take your hand and hold it till the end of time_

_I don't care if we fly away into a world filled with eternal lies_

_I only see myself with you and I hope you feel the same for me too..._

_I'll be here…_

There was a thick silence as everyone stared at Amy, seeing her body quiver. As they looked on, they heard something faint.

A whimper.

That's when they realized that she was crying.

Some people made a move to come to her, but Silver beat everyone to it, as he was closest. He walked up the steps, and as he walked in front of the sakura pink hedgehog wrapped an arm around her, guiding her back to her seat.

Well… this would probably be more interesting than Shadow once thought…

* * *

**Once again, I bring up the question… does it mean I'm breaking the rules if I put a Fanfiction like this here but all the song lyrics belong to me?**


	2. Awkward Times

The Karaoke party went on for a long time. Tails had later revealed that he created a device to choose between everyone at random. He also included a feature to choose how many people would sing (solo, duet, and trio). The people the device chose were forced to sing together by the rules.

Silver really hoped he wouldn't be chosen for something that would lead to an uncomfortable situation.

But little did he know the next person he would be singing with would be…

Knuckles walked off the stage, grumbling to himself. The device Tails made was designed like a spinning wheel. At that moment Tails spun the wheel once more and it said 'duet' first.

Silver watched as Tails spun it again for it to show that one of the people singing this time would be Sonic.

The clad in white sighed at this. He wondered who would be singing with the speed demon, which he didn't really care about, so long as it wasn't-

Tails spun it again and the second face it landed on was Silver's face.

The room seemed to go very still after this happened. Silver was at a loss for words.

Why? Why?! WHY?!

However Silver still found himself on the stage next to the blue blur a few moments later.

They stood in a _very_ uncomfortable silence.

"Well…" Sonic said unsurely.

"Let's just choose a song to sing and get this over with." Silver said in monotone.

After choosing the song they would sing, they both grabbed a microphone and Sonic began singing, his voice matching with the slow music playing.

_Sonic: __Still empty from that night,_

_And try as you might…_

_You feel as if you're losing…_

_Silver: __Try to fight without your ruth…_

_Forcing away the truth,_

_But it is still the same._

_Both: __Just the same that night…_

_So endless in this time…_

_If this pain transcends my life…_

_Then all I know,_

_(Whispers)_

_All I know…_

_Is this plight…_

_Silver: __So live, because this cannot last_

_Erasing all the wrongful pasts_

_(Wrongful pasts, Wrongful pasts)_

_Sonic: __Lost within this empty gaze…_

_With nothing left to save…_

_Cause this is just the same_

_Silver: __Just the same as that –_

_Both: __Night…_

_So endless in this time…_

_If this pain transcends my life…_

_Then all I know,_

_(Whispers)_

_All I know…_

_Silver: __Is this plight!_

_Sonic: __No…_

_Silver: __What have you done?!_

_Sonic: __Ah…._

_Silver: __In this world there's nothing for me_

_I gave up so much for you baby…_

_Sonic: __But have I hurt others like it's a game?_

Everyone couldn't help noticing how Sonic glanced at Silver, as if asking him the actual question.

But it was only for a split second however before he continued singing.

_In the end I realize that still I'm just the same…_

_Silver: __Let me fall tonight_

_Sonic: __Fall tonight_

_Both: __Still stuck in this endless plight_

_Silver: Let me fall tonight_

_Sonic: Fall tonight_

_Both: Still stuck in this endless plight_

_Silver: Let me fall tonight_

_Sonic: Fall tonight…_

_Both: It's just the same as that night…_

_So endless in this time…_

_If this pain transcends my life…_

_Then all I know,_

_(Whispers)_

_All I know…_

_Is this plight…_

A piano seemed to play slowly melody.

When it ended Silver tried to leave, but Sonic grabbed his arm. "Silver-"

"What Sonic?" Silver said coldly, his gold eyes turning to glare at Sonic, who thought his eyes looked almost as if they were on fire.

Sonic felt his insides churn under Silver's glare. Maybe Shadow had rubbed off on Silver after all.

Gathering his courage, Sonic continued. "I wanted to tell you that-"

"I don't want to hear it." Silver cut him off while pulling his arm from his grasp roughly.

"But-" Silver was already walking away.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hey!" He grabbed Silver's shoulder and forced him around. "What's your problem?"

Silver was silent for a moment. "You." He said simply.

"What?"

"You." Silver repeated. "You dating Blaze is my problem."

Sonic glared at Silver. "Silver, just accept it! You can't be wrapped around that for the rest of your life!"

"No. That's not what made me mad." Silver returned the glare. "It's the fact that I told you how I felt about her before she came to this dimension, and you still dated her. I would've felt better if you didn't start dating her until I was fully over her."

"How was I supposed to know when you were over her?!"

"Did you already forget that I was sulking in my room after I found out how Blaze felt about you?!"

"You got out of your room three days after that!"

"That was because Shadow forced me out!"

Everyone watching the duo argue turned their heads to Shadow's table.

"Wait, Shadow forced you out?" Sonic himself turned to his counterpart in questioning. Said counterpart was watching Sonic and Silver closely.

"Shadow, why did you force him out?"

"Because he needed to find a way to express his emotions. He would just starve to death if he stayed in there too long." Shadow explained with a bored tone, fist on his chin.

"Look Sonic, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Just leave me alone." Silver walked away. But then, he remembered something else. "And you're more selfish than people make you out to be." He turned back to Sonic. "There was still someone who loved you with all of their heart before you met Blaze." He cocked his head towards Amy. "You know that what you've done was wrong Sonic. And she wasn't the only one you've hurt. Your other friends have helped you countless times while fighting threats that tried to destroy the world. Most of the time their presence saved the world altogether. Do you remember those times? Do you remember when Tails explained to you how to fight Perfect Chaos? Do you remember when you, Eggman, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow stopped the ARK from plummeting and destroying the entire planet? How about Metal Sonic? Dark Gaia? The Black Knight?" Everyone couldn't even marvel how much Silver knew before he scoffed in disgust. "I expected more from you. The alleged "Greatesthero of all time". Do you remember when Shadow tried to kill Eggman after the Black Arms invasion? That wasn't because he wanted revenge! He was about to do the world a freaking_ favor_ by killing Eggman! If it weren't for you stepping in and trying to stop him, Eggman would be dead right now!"

Everyone remembered this, especially Sonic.

Shortly after the Black Arms invasion Shadow reappeared, then without trying to explain himself started attacking Eggman without any particular reason, other than the fact that he was there. Sonic tried, emphasis on "tried", to stop Shadow from killing him, but the best he could do was stall him due to the new Chaos Powers at Shadow's disposal. Eggman, needless to say, took this chance without hesitating.

Later, when things died down after the fight that ensued, Rouge thought of a possibility of it being because of the clones created to be similar to Shadow, and how that was probably the reason why Shadow acted the way he did.

No one faulted him for it then, because they weren't able to say that they wouldn't have done the same thing if put under the same circumstances.

And since Shadow was who Shadow was…

Everyone recalled this in less than a moment.

Sonic's eyes widened at this, before narrowing in anger. "I thought you of all people would never support someone who was trying to kill someone else!" He yelled.

"There's a difference Sonic!" Silver roared back. "You've given Eggman countless chances to give in! But he never took them! He won't change, I know that much! Sonic, let me ask you something… did you ever even stop to think of how much devastation the world would have been spared if Eggman was dead?! If you don't think so, then you can go up in space, and wait and you'll see a huge crater there on Earth, _every last inch!_ That crater being there was your fault Sonic! If you weren't so reckless, then you wouldn't have that scar put on the planet. It's embarrassing just to think about! I made a promise to myself when I saw the way the future was now. And that was to protect the world no matter the cost! Do you know how disgraceful that is?! I have to live with that hanging over my head every day! I always think to myself 'Maybe if I had been there, this wouldn't have happened.' I hate having to deal with it! You…" As if lighting a switch, blue flames engulfed Silver. "You… I wouldn't be surprised…" His appearance started changing. His white hair and clothes became black, his golden cuffs becoming silver, the cyan aura in the lining turning reddish orange, and finally his golden eyes became red. "I wouldn't be surprised… if _you…_ were the reason my world is the way it is now!" Silver started walking slowly to Sonic. His red eyes full of hatred, but a sadistic smile planted across his face. "I'll show the world who the strongest really is, sayonara…" Silver started flying at the cobalt hero. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He pulled his hand back, alight with Chaos Energy, meaning to throw a powerful attack at him.

There was a flash of light, and next thing everyone knew, Silver was on the ground, face down, with Shadow standing over him, arms crossed. "We get the point Silver." He said with a glare.

Silver slowly reverted back to his other form. "Why did you stop me?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Because I don't want you to waste your energy. Don't get me wrong I hate him as much as you do, but The Faker just isn't worth it." Shadow held out a hand for his secretly surrogate brother to take, which Silver accepted.

"But Shadow…" Silver stopped himself and sighed. Silently he walked to his table and put his head down.

Sonic stared at a loss for words. Then he grew a sudden interest in his running shoes, guilt hitting him hard. Shadow began walking away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Sonic wanted to apologize to them both, but he knew they wouldn't hear any of it, no matter how much he said sorry, they'd never let his actions go.

But little did all three hedgehogs know, a pink haired girl was watching with shock written on her face. Amy looked between Sonic and Silver, but at one point her eyes lingered on Silver.

A little too long…

**A/N: I'd like to say when Silver did that transformation, that was my idea of what he'd look like if he ever went into his dark Super form.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow once again watched the wheel spin, seeing it land on "Solo".

He scowled at the announcement of whoever had to sing next had to sing for a dance everyone would have to do.

There was only minimal chatter (much less so than the amount of chatter before the "fight") as it landed on the next person's face.

Shadow's face.

He walked up, his expression blank.

Everyone began moving their tables as Shadow watched Tails put the settings for the dance song.

He watched closely, seeing the multiple things he had to do.

Then Tails turned to him, nodded with a smile, then walked off the stage.

Shadow looked at everyone looking at him expectantly, the tables all pushed against the walls.

The perfect setting for a dance.

Shadow looked at the machine before him, and then began pushing multiple buttons... all of which in the opposite order Tails did it.

Then, when he did this, he scrolled down all the songs listed.

He didn't have to follow the faker and his lackey's rules.

Seeing one song, he chose it immediately and turned to the microphone, waiting for it to start.

Many girls turned to the guys who would be their partners in the dance, and waited for Shadow to start singing.

And he did.

An electric guitar strumming filled the room, and Shadow whispered the first few words.

_There's no forgiveness..._

Many widened their eyes at this, wondering what kind of dance song this would be.

_It's still worse_

_My pain is something that I will await_

_It's a curse_

_Yet I still hope to see your face again_

_But I saw,_

_The heaven I lived in_

_Destroyed before my irises_

_So simple_

_A monster was what I was in the end_

Many simply stared in silence at the black blur.

_(Chorus)_

_See my anger fade_

_There's nothing left then!_

_"So what..."_

_Rip my soul away,_

_Forgive me lover!_

_I have sinned..._

_Frivolous_

_I'm fragile in each and every way_

_My promise_

_Something that I want done every day_

_Forsaken_

_There's nothing else left here for this world to gain_

_Ignorant_

_I watch the end as I begin to turn away_

_See my anger fade!_

_There's nothing left then!_

_"So what..."_

_Rip my soul away!_

_Forgive me lover!_

_I have sinned..._

_Face me demon's wake!_

_I want to end it!_

_I'm in hell..._

_Watch my anger fade!_

_Rip my soul away!_

_There's no hope..._

_There's no forgiveness..._

Shadow stopped singing, put the microphone back, and then walked off the stage, with no one clapping.

And that was how their karaoke night ended.

At least the first one.

Silver was standing outside, waiting for Shadow.

"You seem rebellious as usual." He smiled with crossed arms.

Shadow shrugged indifferently.

"A lot of things happend tonight. But I wasn't expecting that type of ending."

"And neither were any of us expecting you to go into a jealous fit." Shadow stated rather bluntly.

"Hey! I have a right to my emotions!"

"Then I guess I don't have time to actually understand your crappy romance life. I sure as hell don't want to either. Seems loving others just complicates things."

"...Yeah... but it's hard not to though..."

"I doubt I'll ever will. Not that I'd want to anyways."

Shadow disappeared with that.

Silver sighed.

Why did he have to say those words...

* * *

Six days later, Shadow was skating quickly behind a large Egg Carrier.

He had gotten a mission from G.U.N. to get a pod that Robotnik was carrying.

He leaped up suddenly, the ground filled with trees that made up the forest that moment under the sky's silver coin a blur, he seemed to create a foot hold in the air for a split second.

In that second, he catapulted himself through the air at the speed of a bullet, right at the pod that was hanging from the carrier.

It dropped, and Shadow created another foothold out of thin air, catapulting himself at it and barely catching it before the surprisingly small pod hit the ground.

It was only twice his size, yet it didn't even feel close to that.

It was almost like it was right around his weight!

Shadow set the pod down, it only filled with a gas of some kind.

He looked around the Egg shaped pod carefully, then saw the code next to an insignia.

Curiosity driving him, Shadow looked at the insignia.

Studying it carefully, Shadow couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen it before.

Then he realized...

His eyes widened, and he ran to the front of the pod, looking at the thing inside.

Looking at it, he saw that it was an anthropatic Mobian with golden hair and a blue dress.

But the face was all Shadow needed to see.

He put in the code for it to open quickly, and a moment later, he barely caught her from falling face first into the ground after her eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings open, revealing aqua blue eyes for a moment.

Shadow held her tightly, watching her sleep again.

But he held as though the world depended on it.

For the girl in his hold was in fact a Anthropic clone version of..

"Maria..."

As Silver had once feared, unbeknownst to Shadow, fate had taken a moment out of its life to make what Shadow didn't want to happen, happen.

* * *

**A/N: That "Life Lesson" was mainly based off the fact that whenever me or someone I know says they don't want something to happen, it actually turns out to be those things that happen.**


End file.
